


In Their Blood

by Lire_Casander



Category: Hanson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	In Their Blood

A soft humming was coming through the feeble walls of the hotel room. Another day, another town. Another country, another continent even. Yet everything was the same.

The soft humming told him about Zac playing a guitar in the room at his left, about Taylor trailing the keys of a piano too out of tune in the room at his right. And he knew they could hear him trying to write a melody about their only passion –what they loved above everything.

Even if they failed at what they wanted to do, they'd always have _that_ left.

Music was forever.


End file.
